Bloodlust
by Eternal Soldier
Summary: Vampire AU. Reid and Morgan have been together for a year, but Morgan still doesn't know his lover's greatest secret. When Reid finally finds the courage to confess the truth, will Morgan run? Or will he stay by Reid's side, whatever it takes? Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know where I come up with these ideas sometimes, seriously... one day, the idea of a vampire AU/ Morgan & Reid romance came into my head, and it wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is! Just something completely random, but I like it! I hope you do too! Oh, and this is a twoshot, so there is another part to come! So, read on and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Supernatural themes, mentions of blood, Reid/Morgan slash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloodlust<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Part One<em>

* * *

><p>He found Reid out on the balcony, in the cold night air. He was wearing his usual slacks, and his shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Nothing else. He didn't know how Reid could stand it, this icy cold weather. He himself was wearing more layers than he ever had before.<p>

"I don't know how you can handle this cold, pretty boy," Morgan commented, leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't feel the cold," Reid replied, not turning around, staring out into the darkness. "The temperature feels perfectly fine to me. Not cold, not hot. Just in the middle."

"How is that even possible?" Morgan asked. Reid remained silent, unmoving. That wasn't like him. Normally, that wasn't like him _at all_. Morgan came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Reid's slim waist. Still, he didn't move. "Spencer, what's going on?" He kissed Reid's slender neck. "You know I love you, right?"

"You probably won't after tonight," Reid finally replied, in a voice barely above a whisper. "I'm almost sure of it."

"What on earth would make you say that?" Morgan said. "Spencer, _nothing_ could make me stop loving you."

"Don't. Please, don't say that," Reid pleaded, pushing Morgan's arms away and walking back into the room behind them. "Please don't make a promise you can't keep."

Morgan followed Reid into the room, worried but also with his curiosity piqued. Despite how worried Reid had been about Morgan leaving him early on in their relationship, he'd thought Reid had gotten past that. Reid had _told_ him he was past that. Something had to be very, _very_ wrong.

"Spencer, please," Morgan whispered softly. "Please, tell me what's going on?"

"I'm going to, Derek," Reid assured him. "But if you are going to leave after what I tell you, I need you to promise that you'll leave straight away. Leave straight away, and don't look back."

"Spence, I-"

"_Promise me_, Derek," Reid insisted.

"Okay," Morgan sighed. "I promise. But please, Spencer. Tell me what's going on."

"I've been lying to you," said Reid. "I've been lying to you all this time."

Morgan's heart almost stopped. Reid… Reid had been lying to him? All this time, for the whole year they had been together? About what?

"Why?" was all Morgan could say.

"I didn't have a choice," said Reid. "Tell you too early, and you would've run for the hills. I… I had to be sure. Even now I'm still not sure. But I couldn't hide this from you anymore."

"Spencer Reid, for God's sake, stop beating around the bush!" Morgan exclaimed. "Just tell me what's going on!"

"There's more out there than you ever imagined, Derek," Reid whispered. "So _much_ more." Morgan started to speak, but Reid held up a hand to silence him. "Don't freak out. Leave if you can't handle it, but _please_ don't freak out." When Morgan nodded, Reid opened his mouth, and his canines extended in an instant. So long, so sharp… Morgan was almost mesmerised by them.

"Spencer…"

"I'm a vampire," said Reid, because he knew the word was hovering on the edge of Morgan's mind, the stunned man not wanting it to spring forward. "Don't even try to deny it. It's true." Within less than a second, Reid was on the other side of the room. Morgan gaped at him, dumbstruck. Reid's teeth- his _fangs_- were still extended, his eyes never leaving Morgan's face. "Say something, Derek. _Do_ something. _Anything_. Please."

"How long?" Morgan whispered, because he didn't trust himself to say anything else.

"Since the day I met Gideon," Reid replied, and comprehension dawned in Morgan's eyes. "Yes, Derek. He's the one that turned me."

"So the reason you don't look any older than twenty-one is-"

"Because technically, I'm _not_ any older than twenty-one," Reid finished. "I've been twenty-one for the past thirteen years."

"Does anyone else know? About you or Gideon?" Morgan asked. Reid shook his head. "Then why are you telling _me_ this? Why now?"

"Because I love you, Derek," Reid replied simply. "You may think a vampire cannot feel emotion, but we_ can_. We may seem like we don't sometimes, but we actually feel it stronger than anyone else. And you- I've never felt this way before, now or when I was human. And to tell you the truth, I was scared."

"You were scared?" Morgan repeated, confused. "About what?"

"That you would leave me. That you would run out of my life, and never come back," said Reid. "The thought absolutely _terrifies_ me."

"Then I guess you don't have to worry," Morgan declared. He slowly, purposefully, crossed the room and took Reid's hand. Reid just stared at him, not daring to move. Morgan leaned forwards and pressed his lips gently against Reid's. "I'm not going anywhere."

As soon as Morgan had finished speaking, he was in Reid's arms. He'd never expected this; it was always the other way around, Morgan carrying Reid. But then again, Morgan could never have guessed what Reid really was. And his vampire strength made it possible for him to lift _anything_.

"What do you say, Derek? Do you want me to show you how good I _really_ am in bed?" Reid whispered seductively in his ear.

"Please," said Morgan eagerly. "Show me, baby."

Reid growled, a low, animalistic sound that almost scared Morgan. "It just means that I _want_ you, Derek. Let me show you just _how much_."

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow<em>," was all Morgan could get out of his mouth, hours later. "Wow." His breathing was heavy, coming out in rugged gasps. He was in pain, but it was a good kind of pain. An _amazing_ kind of pain. He'd never, _ever_, felt anything like this before. Never done anything like that before. The things that Reid could do in the bedroom… they were things that Morgan could never have imagined. "You… you've been holding out on me, pretty boy."

"I had to, Derek," said Reid. He was lying beside Morgan in the bed, facing him, gently stroking Morgan's bare arm with his fingers. "I could've hurt you, if I'd been too strong, too rough. And you would've asked questions I couldn't have answered."

"You were amazing before," said Morgan. "But now… now, you're mind blowing. And the fact that I had sex with you before, when you were holding back… it makes this so much better." He splayed his hand on Reid's bare chest.

"I'm still holding back," Reid admitted. "I can… I can do more with you now that you know. I can be rougher with you. But I'm still too strong for you. If I use my full strength, I could seriously hurt you. I could kill you."

Morgan didn't reply to this; instead he was silent, thoughtful, an idea forming in his mind. After a few more moments, just lying next to Reid, he said, "Spencer, can I ask you a question?" Reid nodded. "Your intelligence, your memory, is that because you're a vampire, or-"

"No, I was always a genius, and I always had an eidetic memory," Reid replied. "Being a vampire just amplifies that. My intelligence is the main reason Gideon turned me in the first place."

"Did you have a choice?" Morgan asked before he could stop himself. "Did you choose to become a vampire?"

Reid shook his head. "I wouldn't say I was against it. But Gideon didn't ask me whether or not I _wanted_ to become a vampire, nor did I ask him. He turned me before I had a chance to say no."

"And how… how did he turn you? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he added quickly, suddenly scared of how Reid would react. He didn't know whether that was the type of this you _asked_ a vampire.

"It's okay, Derek," Reid whispered soothingly. As Morgan listened to his voice, _really listened_, he realised how mesmerising it truly was. How intoxicating. "I made a promise to myself that if you accepted me for what I truly am, I would tell you anything you wanted to know." He squeezed Morgan's hand reassuringly before he continued. "First, he bit me, on my neck. Long, hard. Painful. I remember thrashing about; he had to pin me down. From what he told me, that always happens- even when one chooses to become like me. He drank my blood. He just drank, and drank, and drank. I fell unconscious before he was finished; he had to drink everything inside of me. He buried me in the ground, and I was in there all day. Technically, I was dead. Technically, I still am. Then the next night, I dug my way out. I began my new life."

"So you drink blood to survive?" Morgan asked. Reid inclined his head the smallest of amounts. "Do you… have you ever killed anyone?"

"I did at first," Reid admitted. "Young, newborn vampires have little self-control, especially when their maker- the one that changed them- doesn't try to control them. Doesn't teach them to drink without killing. But now I never, ever, _ever_ kill, even when the urge comes over me. I just couldn't do it. Not now."

"So if you're a vampire, how can you walk in the sunlight?"

Reid laughed, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "It doesn't actually kill us, being in the sunlight," he said. "You watch all the movies, they all say it'll kill us the minute it touches our skin. They're wrong. It burns us, yes; cracks our skin, weakens us, but only kills us if we stay in it for too long. The time varies for everyone. But still, the _vast _majority of us sleep during the day, because depending on the strength of the sun we may become _too weak_. And it's so much harder for us to stay awake during the day, in the same way it's harder for a human to stay awake at night."

"But you're a special case, aren't you?" Morgan realised.

Reid nodded. "Very, _very_ few vampires actually know this, but if the _first_ one you drink from after you awake anew is your maker, you become a Daywalker. The sunlight doesn't hurt me, doesn't make me tired at all."

"My special vampire," Morgan whispered absently. "Unique even among his own kind." He ran his fingers across Reid's body, only now feeling that strange coldness and electricity dancing across the vampire's skin.

"How… how can you stand to be around the dead bodies? The blood?" Morgan asked, the thought suddenly springing into his mind.

"It… it wasn't easy at first," Reid admitted. "When I was young, all I wanted was to drink. But Gideon taught me how to control myself. The blood of the victims does elicit certain… feelings in me. It always does, and it always will. But I can control myself. If I couldn't, I wouldn't do this job."

"Wow." Morgan was reduced to using that one syllable word again. There was nothing else he could say, anyway. In one single night, Reid had become a completely different person. No, that wasn't right. He was who he always was. Morgan just now knew the truth.

As he realised this, Morgan began to realise something else. His love for Reid… it _had_ changed. It had intensified. He could hardly believe that Reid could be this creature… a creature made to maim and kill and murder, and yet be one that _stopped_ murderers. It would've been too much for most people, and yet Reid carried the heavy burden with grace and skill. In that moment, Morgan knew that Reid's greatest fear wasn't going to come true. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Spencer. Pretty boy," said Morgan. "You… you don't age, yes?" Reid nodded. "And you want to remain with me?"

"Yes. Always," Reid replied. "I love you, Derek Morgan."

"And I love you too, Spencer," Morgan replied instantly. "You want to stay with me for the rest of my life."

"Yes. Vampires don't make that kind of decision lightly. It's one of the most monumental decisions we can make."

Morgan nodded. "But I'm going to die, Reid," he whispered. I'm going to age, I'm going to grow old, and I'm going to die. And you're not."

"I know," Reid sighed. "I know." He stroked Morgan's cheek tenderly, lovingly. "I have to go through all of eternity, immortality, remembering _everything_ about you, always feeling this way, yet never being able to see you ever again. But I can't… I can't think of that right now."

"There is another way," said Morgan. He didn't say anything else, just waiting for Reid to realise what he meant.

"No. No way," Reid hissed. He gracefully got up off the bed, crossing to the other side of the room. Morgan had known Reid would react badly. He'd been prepared for this.

"Why? What would be so bad about eternity with me?" Morgan asked as he sat up on the edge of the bed, letting a tiny bit of hurt creep into his voice.

"Nothing," Reid replied. "In fact, there's nothing I'd want more. But I'm not thinking about me. I'm thinking about _you_."

"About _me_?" That, Morgan hadn't been expecting. "What d'you mean?"

"I'd have to drink from you, Derek," said Reid. "I'd have to drain you. And if I go too fast, hurt you while I'm drinking, I- so many things could go wrong. I could _kill _you. And even if I didn't, the pain… the pain is _unimaginable_. It will be nothing like you've ever felt before. You will be _begging_ me to end it. Begging me to kill you."

"I don't care," Morgan insisted, but Reid wasn't finished.

"What about your life, Derek?" he said. "You won't be able to work for months, while I teach you self-control. You might be able to work from the office and the precincts, but that would raise too many suspicions. And your family… you'd have to hide this from them forever. You wouldn't be able to tell them, ever. Everything will change for you. I'd… I'd be condemning you to this life, having to drink _blood_, possibly even killing, to survive. And what if… what if you fall out of love with me? What would you do then?"

"Spencer Reid, you listen to me now," Morgan demanded. "I am _never_ going to stop loving you. You said wanting to stay with someone forever is one of the most monumental decisions a vampire can make. Well, it's the same for me too. I don't care about the pain, or about the having to drink blood part. It's a small price to pay for an eternity with you. And there's nothing I want more than that."

Reid crossed the room and took Morgan's hands, pulling him to his feet. He stood motionless, staring the man he loved in the eye. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"

Morgan nodded. "Definitely. Do it, Spencer."

"Right now?"

Morgan nodded again, anticipation rising in him. "Right now," he repeated. "Change me, Spencer."

Reid leaned in ever so slowly, brushing his lips gently against Morgan's bare skin. And then he sunk his fangs into Morgan's neck.

Morgan screamed. And screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Reid had been right; the pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He was thrashing about, too, like Reid had said. He tried to control his body, but he couldn't. It was Reid's unbelievable strength that was holding him in place. But he _would not_ yell for Reid to kill him. He couldn't do that to him.

He could see and feel the blood leaving his body, feel it running over his skin… Reid's fangs were stuck deep into Morgan's neck, and he was drinking Morgan's blood, taking it into his body. Reid's expression was a mixture of hunger, eagerness, and concentration- like he desperately _wanted_ Morgan's blood, wanted Morgan to be with him forever, but was trying very hard not to drink too fast, so he didn't kill him.

Morgan could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. It wasn't long until he stopped thrashing in Reid's arms, no longer having the strength to fight anymore. He did still have the strength, however, to stare at Reid as he removed his fangs from Morgan's neck. Morgan's blood was dripping from Reid's mouth, and his lips and teeth were coated in crimson red. He looked so much more wild and animalistic than Morgan had ever seen him before. He looked like a _vampire_.

Despite how close he was to unconsciousness, Morgan still couldn't help but gasp when Reid put his fangs to his own wrist and tore into his skin.

"You have to drink it, baby," Reid whispered soothingly. "You have to drink my blood, or you won't change."

"No…" Morgan managed to gasp out.

"Yes, Derek," said Reid. "It won't hurt me. And trust me, you'll like it. Vampire blood to a human is intoxicating and delicious like nothing else. Now drink, before my wrist heals."

When Morgan nodded, Reid put his bleeding wrist to Morgan's lips. Morgan began drinking weakly, clumsily, slurping up the blood flowing from Reid's wound. Reid had been right- his blood tasted _amazing_. Like nothing Morgan had ever had before.

Before long, Morgan had found the strength to grip Reid's arm with both hands, holding his wrist to his mouth as he drank like his life depended on it- which, he realised, it actually did. Or his afterlife, anyway.

After he'd decided Morgan had had enough, Reid began to pull his wrist away. Morgan tried to pull him back, but Reid managed to get out of his grasp. "That's enough, baby," he said in a soothing, gentle voice. "I… I need to finish draining you." He gently stroked Morgan's cheek, which was glistening with sweat. Now that he'd stopped drinking, Morgan realised how weak he really felt.

"Do it, Spencer…" he managed to murmur. Reid didn't even hesitate; in less than a second, his fangs were back in Morgan's neck. Morgan knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker, and he could feel the life leaving his body. "I love you, Spencer…" he whispered before his eyes closed and everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! Like I said, just something random that popped into my head, and I had to get it down. Did you like it? I hope so, this was completely random... reviews please, I'd love to here what you think! And remember, this is only part one of a twoshot, so the second half is still to come!**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "I received this ages ago. It's my fault it was delayed. Sorry!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second part of _Bloodlust_, everyone! I actually really enjoyed writing this, it's given me a chance to write a little bit of something different! So let's find out exactly what's happened to Morgan, shall we? :P**

**Warnings: Supernatural themes, mentions of blood, Reid/Morgan slash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Part Two<em>

* * *

><p>All Morgan could feel was the weight pressing down on him. But that didn't make any sense. He had <em>died<em>. He remembered _dying_. So how… how could he be feeling this pressure?

Suddenly, unbidden, memories of everything Reid had told him flooded into Morgan's mind. He remembered what Reid really was- and he remembered what Reid had done to him, what he'd asked him to do.

Before he could even realise what he was doing, Morgan was digging his way out of the ground. He was pushing the dirt of his way- for that was what was pressing down on him- with an ease he'd never felt before. He was buried alive, but he wasn't afraid.

It wasn't long at all before Morgan's hands broke the surface, and he managed to hoist himself out of the ground. His movements were fluid, graceful- words he'd never associated with himself before.

"How are you feeling?" Reid whispered, Morgan somehow hearing him like he was talking right in his ear.

Before Morgan had realised it, he'd turned around to face Reid, who was leaning nonchalantly against a tree right near Morgan. Despite his relaxed stance, his expression was cautious, unsure.

"I'm… good," Morgan realised, as he flexed his fingers. "Really, really good. Better than I've been in- well, ever."

"That's because you're like me now, love," Reid informed him. "You've been changed. The weaknesses and fragility of the human body don't exist for you anymore."

"I'm a… vampire?" Morgan gasped, for even though he'd asked Reid to turn him, he could still scarcely believe it had happened.

"Yes." Reid was right in front of Morgan now, and he could see the look of eagerness and joy now reflected in the genius's eyes. He laced the fingers on one hand together with Morgan's. "You're like me now. And that means… eternity."

"Eternity with you," Morgan breathed. His mouth cracked into a wide grin. "Gee, I hope I can put up with you for that long." He laughed, to show Reid he was joking. "I love you." He leaned in to kiss Reid, but Reid stopped him.

"Not yet," said Reid. "Not yet."

"But I want you now," Morgan growled, surprised at how his own voice sounded. He sounded so… wild.

"I know you do. But we've got to worry about… other things first," said Reid. He stroked Morgan's neck with the back of his hand. "You're hungry. You need to drink. You won't last very long if you don't."

As soon as Reid mentioned it, Morgan could feel the itching, the _burning_, in his throat. It was like it was on fire- he needed to drink, and now.

Reid began stroking his own neck tantalisingly with a single finger. "Remember what I said, Derek. Your first drink has to be from me."

"I am so thirsty…" Morgan moaned.

"Then drink, baby," Reid purred. "Taste me."

When Reid put it that way, Morgan couldn't resist. Within an instant, his lips were pressing against Reid's neck. "I love you, Spencer," he whispered, before sinking his teeth into Reid's skin.

Morgan briefly wondered why it was so easy to break Reid's tough vampire skin, but as soon as the blood began running down his throat he forgot everything else. It was like drinking sunshine, if such a thing were possible. Morgan never wanted to stop; there was nothing more in this moment than satisfying his thirst.

All too soon in Morgan's opinion, Reid's hands were forcing him away from his neck. "You've had enough, Derek," he told him gently, as if Morgan was just a child. Which, he technically was- his vampire life wasn't even an hour old. "Besides, I think you'll remember that there's _something else_ you want." The growling sound was back in Reid's voice now, and it awakened something in Morgan. That _yearning_ he had for Reid was stronger than it had ever been before.

Morgan began walking towards the house, but Reid cut in front of him and stopped him. "No," he snarled fiercely. "Right here, right now. I can't wait any longer."

"No holding back," Morgan told him.

Reid shook his head. "No holding back," he declared. "Not any more."

* * *

><p>"Why do I feel like I could keep going hundreds of times without getting tired?" Morgan asked Reid, as they lay there naked under the stars, entertained in each other's arms.<p>

"Because you probably _could_ keep going hundreds of times without getting tired," Reid replied. "Vampires have amazing stamina."

"I'll say," Morgan agreed. "Spencer Reid, I never knew you had _that_ in you."

"There was a lot you didn't know about me before last night," said Reid. "But I am so, so glad I told you the truth about me. And I'm even happier that I turned you. Eternity with you… there's nothing I would want more."

"Well I'm glad," said Morgan. Suddenly he yawned, and he looked over at Reid, confused.

"The sun's almost up," Reid told him. "And my blood hasn't finished running through your system yet. Tomorrow, you'll be able to walk in the sun."

"What about work?" Morgan asked, suddenly panicked. "What're you going to tell the team?"

"Let me worry about that, Derek," said Reid. "I'll call them in the morning. Now come with me." In one fluid motion Reid was on his feet, holding his hand out to Morgan. "I'll show you my little burrow, where I like to sleep if I actually do during the day. Sleep there while it's light. Your body will know the minute the darkness has set in, and you will wake."

"What about you?" Morgan asked, reaching out and taking Reid's hand, following him through the house. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here," said Reid. "I can't leave you; not today."

"So what are you going to tell Hotch?" said Morgan. "I don't remember you ever taking a sick day- although now that I know the truth, I guess I know why."

"Don't worry, Derek. I'll think of something," said Reid. "Besides, it's been a long time since I've been awake all night; usually I sleep for at least part of it. After I call Hotch, I'm going to sleep. That's why I'm coming down with you."

They had arrived at Reid's cubbyhole: a trap door hidden very skilfully in his bedroom floor. If you didn't know it was there, you definitely wouldn't be able to find it. Reid pulled the door open, showing Morgan the small, dark space inside. "It's not very big," he commented, "but it is very dark, and the sun can't get in to us. And believe it or not, my phone actually works down here. I've received many a call from work asking me to come in while I've been down here."

"Are you sure there's enough room for both of us down here?" said Morgan.

"Plenty. But we'll have to sleep as close together as possible," said Reid with a grin.

"Gee, I don't know whether I can handle that," said Morgan jokingly. "It's not like we haven't already been doing that for several months."

"I thought you'd be happy about that," said Reid. "You go down first- I'm gonna need the room."

Morgan slowly lowered himself into the hole- well, he thought it was slow. But the moment he thought about getting into the hole, he was in there.

Reid quickly followed suit. "I'm going to have to teach you how to move slowly- at a human pace. Next time you see the team, you can't move this fast."

"That's going to be hard," Morgan realised. "I move this fast without even thinking about it."

"Me too," Reid admitted. "When I'm alone- or now, when I'm with you. At first, you do have to think to move slowly. But it's possible. If it wasn't, I would never have joined the BAU."

"Well then I'm glad it is," said Morgan, pressing a passionate kiss to Reid's lips. Morgan highly doubted that there would be any kiss between them now that would be anything less than passionate- there was too much of a bond between them since last night, too much animalistic nature and urges. And if there were to be any soft kisses between them again, it wouldn't be for a very long time.

"Sleep, Derek," Reid whispered, his lips tickling Morgan's ear. "Tomorrow night will come sooner than you think."

* * *

><p>Morgan woke up almost as suddenly as he'd fallen asleep. It must have been the darkness fully setting in that woke him; he remembered Reid telling him that his body would know the moment that happened.<p>

It didn't take long for Morgan to realise that he was alone in the hole; Reid's body was no longer pressing against him. He pushed the trapdoor open and hoisted himself out and into the bedroom, to find his lover lounging on the bed, a book in his hands and his eyes flying across the page.

"Good evening," said Morgan, alerting Reid to his presence. The genius looked up, a smile on his face.

"Good to see you awake," said Reid, setting his book aside and getting to his feet. "You sleep well?"

"Like I never have before," said Morgan. "You call Hotch this morning?"

Reid nodded. "I told him, and the others, that you're really sick," he explained. "And I told them it's contagious, to stop them from coming to see you, but that you will get better so they don't worry so much."

"So then how did you explain why you were staying with me?" Morgan asked.

"I told them that I'd already had the disease in the past," Reid answered. "Which technically, I have. And I told them your doctor said you need someone you know staying with you, so here I am."

"How long will I be out? Of work, I mean," said Morgan.

"Two months most likely, give or take," Reid replied. Seeing the shock and worry on Morgan's face, he added quickly, "They've called in Agent Seaver to help out. She was happy to help; she's missed the team, and they've missed her. And Jordan Todd's on standby as well."

"Jordan?" Morgan repeated. "I thought she said she couldn't handle working at the BAU. It's why JJ came back from maternity leave early after having Henry."

"It's only if the team really need the extra help," Reid explained, "and even then she won't have to help with the more serious, hands-on stuff if she doesn't want to. Besides, we've operated a man down before, before Rossi joined the team, remember? And the two of us being away from work is only a temporary situation. We'll be back before you know it- time passes surprisingly fast when you have an eternity of it."

Morgan laughed; he'd never thought about that. "Well I'm glad about that," said Morgan. "I don't know whether I could really stand to be away from the BAU for that long."

"You might not even be away for that long," said Reid, taking Morgan's hand and leading him through the house. "If you learn fast enough."

"I'd learn anything if you were the one teaching me," said Morgan, pressing a kiss to the side of Reid's face, followed by another, and then one to his neck.

"Don't tempt me, Derek," Reid growled. "Because then we'd have to stop and have sex, and I wouldn't have time to teach you to hunt tonight."

"Can't we have sex first?" Morgan asked. "We can go hunting later…" He trailed his fingers down Reid's neck and along his arm, marvelling at the tangible attraction and love he could feel running between them.

"I thought you wanted to get back to work as fast as you possibly can," Reid reminded him. "And besides, we have all day tomorrow to do _other things_, if we want to."

"I like the sound of that," said Morgan. "Come on, show me what I have to do."

Morgan was surprised when Reid walked right past his car and into the shadows. "We don't want to be obvious, Derek," Reid explained to his lover's unasked question. "Driving around, following people in my car… we'll attract attention that we don't want or need. Moving in the shadows, however… we can stay hidden. And we can also run. As fast as we would like."

"I never pegged you for the athletic type, Spencer," Morgan commented.

"When you can run as fast as I can- as fast as a vampire can- it's absolutely _exhilarating_," said Reid, a note of excitement in his voice. "I love it. Now come on."

Before Morgan could open his mouth again, Reid was off. From the moment Morgan followed after him, he could see what Reid meant: running had never made him feel like this before. It felt _amazing_.

Suddenly, almost as though he'd never been moving in the first place, Reid stopped running. Morgan stopped next to him, and shot him a confused look.

"Ssh. Look down towards the end of the alley," Reid whispered, so softly that a regular human would never have heard him. Morgan looked where Reid indicated, and saw a young man in his early twenties leaning against a wall. Morgan could make out every detail about the man, from his messy blonde hair to the scar on his exposed leg.

"I see him," Morgan whispered back. "And I… I _hear_ him, too. I hear his heart beating- pumping his blood…" He could feel the thirst _burning_ in him now, taking over his body, filling his mind until he could think of nothing else. Nothing else mattered. He needed to drink, and he needed to drink _now_.

"We need to corner him so he can't get away," Reid said. "You stay here, and come at him from this end. I'll come from the other side." Before Morgan could say anything, Reid was gone. He could _sense_ where Reid was, though- almost like their minds were connected, somehow. He was down the other end of the alley, lurking, waiting for Morgan to make his move. Making a mental note to ask Reid about that later, Morgan began moving down the alley.

"Hey, man," said Morgan casually, as he drew near the young man. "You waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, just waiting for a friend of mine to meet me here," said the man, his gaze flickering up to look at Morgan before drifting back down to the ground.

"You mind if I stand here with you?" Morgan asked. "I'm kinda waiting for a friend of mine, too."

The boy nodded. Morgan leant against the wall next to him, and inhaled the scent of the boy's blood. He smelt _so good_… Morgan was having a lot of trouble controlling his expression, and controlling himself. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to drink _now_.

As if he sensed this, Reid appeared at the other end of the alley. "There you are, man!" Morgan managed to say through clenched teeth. The man looked up, fear now running through him as he caught sight of the hunger on Morgan's face.

"I- I think I should go now," said the man. He turned to leave, but Reid was blocking his way.

"I don't think you're going anywhere," said Reid. The look on his face… Morgan had never seen anything like it before. It was so animalistic, yet still so _Reid_… if Morgan didn't know the truth behind Reid, it would've terrified him as well as the man. "Derek, if you'd like to go first." Reid smiled, flashing his fangs. The man gasped and tried to make a run for it past Morgan, but Morgan was much stronger and faster. He caught the man, forcing him to the ground. Within seconds, he had his fangs in the man's neck.

Oh, the blood- Morgan could feel it flowing into his mouth, running down his throat. He'd never tasted anything so glorious. Human food couldn't compare to this. Soon Reid had joined Morgan, drinking the blood from the man's wrist.

Time seemed to stand still while Morgan was drinking. So still, that it felt like he'd only been drinking for a few seconds when Reid sent him flying, into the wall of the alley.

"What was that for?" Morgan growled, angry now. "Why the _hell_ did you do that?"

"You were going to drain him dry, Derek," said Reid matter-of-factly. "We can't kill him. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're full anyway. Now calm down. We don't want to fight, and since I'm older than you I'd beat you anyway."

Morgan opened his mouth to retaliate, but he realised Reid was right. He _was_ full; he didn't know how he could tell, since he didn't feel like he did when he'd eaten enough as a human, but he did. "Well if we can't kill him, what do we do with him?" Morgan asked.

"We glamour him," said Reid, bending over the man shivering on the floor. "_Look at me_," Reid hissed, and Morgan could hear something strange in his voice. Something, that to an ordinary human, was _compelling_. "We were never here," Reid whispered when the man was looking him in the eye. "You were never attacked. You never saw us."

The man nodded. "Okay," he said, still not breaking eye contact with Reid.

"Good," said Reid. "Now go." The man got up and walked away, and Morgan moved back to Reid's side.

"So, you glamoured him?" said Morgan. Reid nodded. "What does that mean?"

"It means I can get him to do anything, think anything, that I tell him while I have power over him," Reid explained. "He'll still do it after we don't have eye contact, because technically he hasn't broken my power."

"Have you ever glamoured me?" Morgan asked.

"What? No!" Reid exclaimed. "Well, just once. But only to see if I could. I didn't actually make you do anything. Nor would I ever have. You're too important to me to make you do anything for me by force."

"And did it work?" said Morgan.

"Actually, no," Reid replied. "I couldn't glamour you. "There are a select few who are strong enough to resist being glamoured. You are. So is Garcia."

Morgan smiled and chuckled, "Ah, Garcia," he said fondly.

"We will have to hide this from her," Reid pointed out.

Morgan sighed. "Yeah, I know. It doesn't make it any easier, though."

"Hey, you still have me, alright?" said Reid soothingly. "And you always will. Don't make me regret changing you."

"You shouldn't regret it," Morgan assured him. "This is what I want. I want to spend forever with you. I just wish Garcia could know."

"Maybe, eventually we can tell her," said Reid. "One day. They're gonna notice eventually, when we don't age. _Although_, there is a way that we can make everyone around us _think_ we're ageing, even if we're not. I'll have to look into that." Reid smiled, flashing his fangs, and holding his hand out to Morgan. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>When Reid had said that the time before Morgan could return to work would pass in no time, he'd been right- two months had passed by in the blink of an eye, and Morgan was finally going back to work today.<p>

"I think I'm even more nervous today than I was the first time I came to the BAU," Morgan said as he and Reid entered the elevator.

"Or the first day we came to work after the entire office found out about us," Reid added. "But you're ready, Derek. I've gotten you ready for this. And besides, you won't be going out in the field. You won't have to face the dead bodies just yet."

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Morgan was attacked by the very colourful Garcia, wrapping her arms around him. "Derek Morgan, I was worried _sick_ about you!" she exclaimed. "Don't you ever do that to me again, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't," Morgan assured her. "I've missed you, baby girl. Besides, I've had the very best care I could possibly get." Morgan flashed a grin at Reid, who smiled back.

"Of course, lover boy was looking after you," said Garcia, hugging Reid just as tightly as she'd hugged Morgan. "I've missed you too, Reid. We all have."

"We're both very glad to be back," said Reid, shooting Morgan a warning look which Garcia missed. Morgan had been starting to smell the enthralling scent of Garcia's blood, but he shook his head to clear his mind of those dangerous thoughts.

_Sorry_, he apologised silently in his mind as Garcia led them through the bullpen to the round table room. He almost jumped when Reid replied to him just as silently.

_Don't worry about it,_ said Reid in Morgan's mind. _You caught yourself, and you stopped. That's the important thing. And besides, I don't really think that you would've drunk Garcia's blood. Especially in the middle of the office_.

_Okay, how are you talking to me right now? _Morgan asked Reid.

_Because I'm your maker, and you're my progeny,_ Reid informed him. _Our minds will always be connected_.

Morgan and Reid's silent conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the team. JJ grinned at the sight of the two men, and enveloped both of them in her arms. "It's good to have you back, you two. It hasn't been the same around here without you."

"I'll say," Prentiss chimed in. "It's lonely out in the bullpen without you, Reid."

"Well, we're definitely glad to be back," said Morgan, managing to fight back the slight thirst he was feeling. "I've really missed the BAU."

"Well let's get to it then," said Hotch, and the team took their seats.

_It really is good to be back_, Morgan said to Reid.

_It is_, Reid agreed. _And you are doing an amazing job. Keep it up, and there'll be a surprise waiting for you when you get home._

Morgan couldn't help the thrill that ran through him at those words. _I love you, pretty boy._

_I love you too, Derek. For eternity_.

Eternity with Reid. Yep, being able to spend the rest of his life with Reid was definitely worth the bloodlust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! My Reid/Morgan, Criminal Minds vampire AU! Just a little bit of something different that I've kinda wanted to write for a while. If anyone wants a sequel to this, let me know, I do have a bit of an idea forming in my head for one if anyone wants it! So, anyway, please review and let me know how I did!**


End file.
